


Five Times Riza Said "Mistress" and the One Time Everyone Else Heard

by Xyriath



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, F/F, Riding Crops, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria kind of wants to boss Riza around.  Riza kind of wants to let her.</p><p>Only, it's supposed to happen <i>outside</i> work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Riza Said "Mistress" and the One Time Everyone Else Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Mthaytr mentioned this idea that they came up with, about a slip-up Riza might have at work, and I kinda took it at ran with it.
> 
> It works for the "Format Challenge" of FMA Femslash Week, too!

1.

“You’re kind of a mess, you know.”

Though Riza pretended to be offended, scoffing outrageously, she couldn’t help but be secretly pleased at the teasing tone.  Months ago, Maria wouldn’t have been even close to comfortable enough in their friendship to crack a joke, let alone one at Riza’s expense.  But now, she had taken one look at the boxes in Riza’s apartment, still full of books after moving in a year ago, and the piles of clean laundry that she still hadn’t folded, and promptly informed her that for someone who was so put-together at work, she needed to work a _lot_ on her personal life.

Riza held the haughty glare for about five seconds before she dissolved into laughter, prompting Hayate to come over and pant happily at her, patpatpating his front legs on the ground excitedly at whatever had made mom happy.

“Okay, look,” Maria continued, drawn into the laughter herself.  “I’m going to dig through this cabinet you call a pantry and find _something_ that I can cook for dinner, and you’re going to…”

At Riza’s second glare, she had to stop to laugh again, then, finally, “Go fill up some of those bookshelves, woman!  They’re sitting right there!”

With a longsuffering sigh, Riza rubbed Hayate’s ear and stood, stretching, to head over to her piles of makeshift cardboard bookcases, sitting next to the empty wooden ones.

“Yes, mistress,” she shot back, voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

A clatter from the kitchen and a soft gasp, and Riza turned to glance over her shoulder.

Maria wasn’t looking at her, but she _was_ looking through Riza’s cupboards very intently.

With a shrug, she knelt to begin unpacking.

 

2.

She really should unlock the door, Riza thought dizzily, but she couldn’t concentrate on that, not really, not slightly tipsy on sweet drinks and giggling as she and Maria kissed each other.  Not with the knowledge that, even though it was just a silly title, really, she and Maria were _official_ now, over a breathless request at dinner, a grin from Riza and a gentle squeeze of hands that had devolved into girlish giggles as they made out at her apartment door.

Riza fumbled with her keys, but really, her fingers were more interested in carding through Maria’s soft hair, Maria returning the favor, as mouths met and the taste of her resonated against Riza’s lips.  How long had they been playing at this?  Months— _years_ , from a friendship coaxed together despite rank, working Maria through her initial awe and near-fear of “Hawkeye” until she became just “Riza,” and finally, _finally_ this.

Riza sighed against her mouth, utterly blissful, until Maria yanked her head back, affixing her with a playful glare.

There was something in that gaze, something cautious, almost wary, and _definitely_ considering.  A slight shiver ran down Riza’s spine…

Maria laughed, a little throatily, and tugged away, then turned to press against her back, crowding Riza against the door.

“Unlock the damn door, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” she murmured in Riza’s ear, sending even more of a shiver down her back.

“Yes, mistress,” she murmured back, unsure why she said the word just now, but it felt right, and she heard Maria _groan_ behind her as the knob finally unlocked beneath her fingers, sending them both tumbling inside.

Riza barely had the wherewithal to close the door behind them before Maria’s mouth was on hers again.

 

3.

“Oh—oh god,” Maria moaned, arching her back as Riza’s mouth moved down her ribs.  It was a favorite spot, Riza had learned some time ago, and liked to exploit it on special occasions, much to Maria’s frustration.

“He’s not the one you should be thanking,” Riza murmured, insufferably smug, drawing a groan out of Maria as she reached down to grip Riza’s shoulders.

“You’re insufferable,” Maria growled as Riza changed directions, licking up the curve of Maria’s breast.  “Why do I let you do this, again?”

“You _let_ me?” Riza asked in mock surprise, eyes flicking up innocently.  That in itself was a challenge, though not as much as her next words, spoken after a breath of hesitation, knowing where this could very well send them and deciding that yes, it was where she wanted to go.  “I don’t remember _that_ happening.  But you’re welcome to try and be more strict.”

Maria’s breath caught, and her eyes widened, and the two of them froze for a few moments.

And then Maria reached up to bury a fist in the back of Riza’s hair, and at the gleam of anticipation in Riza’s eye, she yanked, hard, forcing her head back and baring her neck.

“So maybe I’ll be more strict about what I let you do from now on,” she breathed, the excitement in her eyes matching Riza’s.

“Maybe,” Riza murmured, tilting her head, baring her neck further.  A moment’s pause, and she asked, with half-lidded eyes, “And what _are_ your orders, mistress?”

Maria growled again, gripping Riza’s hair even tighter, sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine.  With a sudden movement, she thrust Riza’s head down, forcing it lower, then between Maria’s legs.

“You know very well what you’re to do,” she gasped, voice husky.  “Now get to work.”

And Riza did.

 

4.

The blindfold left her off-balance and uncomfortable, so far from normalcy that she found it... freeing.  The Hawk’s eye, as she had always been known, relied on her sight for her aim, to survive.  Having that deprived from her…

It left her nervous and breathless in a way that she couldn’t have ever imagined, her senses heightened, every nerve in her body alert.

Which was why Maria’s fingers, tracing lightly down her neck and bare shoulder, left her trembling.

“Good,” Maria murmured, the faint touch now making its way to Riza’s chest, then whispering downward to ghost across one tight nipple, rigid with anticipation and arousal.  It ached, but not as much as between her legs, and it was _dizzying_ how badly she needed this from Maria, how much her vulnerability and lack of control and complete, utter trust came together in an intimacy that she had long since learned she could never live without.

She wasn’t sure how long she could stand, though, not with the way her legs continued to shake, more at every light touch.  The rope pressed into her skin, around her breasts, tying her wrists behind her back, stretching down her stomach, down, down…

“Mistress,” Riza managed to gasp out quietly.  “May I speak?”

Maria’s fingers paused, hovering over one of the ropes taut against Riza’s breast.  A few moments of silence, and Riza waited, trembling and tense.

“You may.”

“May I kneel, mistress?”

Maria was quiet as she considered.  Riza heard her rustling, and she licked her lips slightly with anticipation.

And then the soft leather of their riding crop traced up Riza’s back.

_Yes._

“You understand that you’ll have to earn this, yes?”

“I do,” Riza replied, voice shaking.

“Then kneel.”

Riza obeyed immediately, sinking to her knees.  The tension on the rope between her legs went tight, its knotted surface sliding against her, and she gasped.

It was quickly drowned out, however, with her cry as the crop cracked across her back.

 

5.

“Riza, you’ve done so well.”

Maria’s voice was gentle as she ran her fingers through Riza’s sweat-soaked hair, gently working at the blindfold.  It had become a staple of their scenes, with Maria rarely eschewing it and Riza usually requesting it in the rare occasion that she didn’t suggest it herself.  And Riza never wanted it to leave, afterwards; she squeezed her eyes shut as Maria gently slid it off.

“That was wonderful,” Maria continued to murmur as she set the blindfold aside, then returned to combing her fingers through Riza’s hair.  “You always are.  I’m always so impressed.”  She paused, though her fingers didn’t.  “Well, even more than usual,” she finished, voice wry.

Riza let out a small huff of laughter, the word seeming to spin and set into place around her again as her breathing slowed, her muscles slowly untensing as Maria’s hands stroked gently down her side.

“And you’re feeling all right, love?”

Riza, curled up in her lap, made a small noise and pressed a little closer.

“I’ll take that as yes.”  Maria’s hand stopped its stroking as it gently cupped Riza’s face.  “Riza?  Can you open your eyes for me?”

Yes, she was right—Riza should do that—should let the outside world in now, come back to the gentle touches and ministrations.

“Yes, mistress,” she found herself half-slurring, eyes finally fluttering open.

When she met Riza’s face, smiling and concerned, she had to crack a half-smile herself.  And upon seeing each other’s expressions, the two of them shared a soft, fond smile.

 

+1.

Riza was getting too old to pull all-nighters.

She had _thought_ she had left them behind at the Academy—even Ishval hadn’t demanded this level of sleeplessness.  But when General Mustang needed something important done that could only be handled by those he completely trusted, there was only a very small handful of people in the country suited to being gathered in that room.

Still, the company at least wasn’t terrible, and in her sleep-deprived state, she was actually growing to enjoy the company.

“See, I’m pretty sure with these adjustments, our radio transmissions will be uninterceptable…“

“…gonna need like _ten_ cigarettes after all this work…“

“…but the historical situation at that spot on the border is _far_ more complex; you can’t just march in there, not after the invasion back in…

“…family line for _generations_ …”

“…the array will work like you needed if you just tweak it like this, brother…”

“You throw one more fuckin’ pencil at me and I’ll knock you the fuck out, you bastard—“

But the chatter _did_ get to be a bit much.

She pushed herself back from her seat, standing amidst the chaos, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.  “I’m going to get some caffeine; does anyone want anything?”

Maria, hunched over a report and chewing attractively on a pencil (Riza thought with as much fondness as she did tiredness), barked out, “Bring me some tea.”

Riza nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.  “Of course, mistress,” she murmured.

The entire room went quiet.  Riza froze.

She turned back slowly, suddenly much more awake, to see the entire room staring at her.

Fuery looked mildly alarmed; Havoc seemed like he wasn’t going to allow himself to believe that she had just said that.  Breda managed to keep his face relatively straight, and Falman looked utterly confused.  Armstrong and Maes wouldn’t meet her eyes.  The Elric brothers—Alphonse’s was similar to Fuery’s, without the mildness, and Ed’s was one of pure muted horror.  Roy, she noted with irritation, looked positively _delighted._

And Maria—

Maria looked like she was trying not to burst into laughter right there.

“What?” she asked sharply, narrowing her eyes dangerously.  “Would any of you like me to _pour_ the boiling tea on your heads?”

At her tone, more military professional than anyone else in that room could manage, every single individual, Maria included, jumped, a momentary matching expression of sheepishness on their faces.

As soon as she was _sure_ they had all gone back to their jobs, working furiously, she turned on her heel, straightened, lifted her chin, and marched out.


End file.
